wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sea rob/Talk Archives/01NOV2006-15NOV2006
Previous: User talk:Sea rob/Talk Archives/OCT2006 BVM Talk page suggestions Did yo ucheck the talk page before un-UCing?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:15, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Well done, citizen, now go nominate it and email it to your friends!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:13, 14 November 2006 (UTC) JOIN NOW! If you join my church today, you could win a playstation 3!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:36, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Hurricane Attack Commission Logo Here you go: Image:Hurricane_logo.gif --Esteban Colberto 03:50, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Haha! Thanks, glad to help. Keep up the good writing! :D ::Wow, thanks so much for doing that! I've been meaning to do some more work here and on cafepress but I have a nasty head cold right now. --Esteban Colberto 19:01, 15 November 2006 (UTC) You seem to know alot about religion Have you visited my church? I go every Sunday; it's online and very faithy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:02, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Obviously you don't want to be saved. However, if you change your mind and decide to go you can get a free iPod--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:14, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Katrina I am watching it and am amazed! I asked one of the other wikialogists to fix the Katrina book and he will post it sometime this week.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:11, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :FYI, Esteban put the new book image in, what a hoot! Look carefully at the seal--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:08, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Hello I live in the LA area, and I can get you a picture of our wonderful "river". Also, I created a page so that you can archive your talk page, if'n you want: * [[User talk:Sea rob/Talk Archives--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:55, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :Oops! I forgot how early it gets dark, I will have yo get that pic to you tomorrow...sorry.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:05, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry it took so long, I have 2: "Image:LARiver1.jpg" and "Image:LARiver2.jpg" Hope you can use one--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:58, 14 November 2006 (UTC) NOAA mascot As you well know, NOAA's mascot used to be a seagull, it is now an albatross.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:37, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Homer Touching Rob Touching Adam.jpg (I gotta find out a way to categorize pics)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:00, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :I've been working on creating some way to view pics easily, but the last time I did it, it insisted on showing thumbnails, which is just as slow as using . I dropped a note to the guy who runs the place about starting a commons...but I wonder what kinds of copyright issues that could create...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:26, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Stampede Pic I was going to just add that, but I have been trying to stay away from posting onto other's pages...I was trying to use it for the election aftermath (something in the article says he would release them if Dems were in power) Then I checked "Recent changes" and saw some vandal-pig I had to take care of...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:19, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :I try to make suggestions and only make "formatting-type" changes. This isn't my wiki, but I watch it like an eagle soaring above...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:30, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Your Help I feel like lately I have had no time to do any writing of my own...I have been pawning off my half-finished projects to people to see if they wouldn't mind finishing them (with credit of course)...I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind taking on another "government-related" article? Katrina Report??? I understand if you don't want to do it so that you aren't pigeon-holed as the guy who writes bureaucratic stuff...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:16, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you, but I think we are all guilty of writing faggoty stuff! So long as we sound like authentic Republicans! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:29, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Changed Order of Headlines Sorry, but I changed the order of the headlines (your's is second under Bush Dissolves Congress) Because I wanted the one on top to match the one linked to on the front page. I tried to get another link on Buzzflash.com, so we can change it later, I just wanted to see what the response is. : Oops, I didn't sign my message! D'oh! Oh well, thank you, I just wanted to let you know what happened to your "news story" (cough)...I'm trying to get people to see the front page first, then link from there...don't know yet what works...btw, check out Current Time--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:15, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::I don't know, let me ask someone...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:26, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Headline formatting THANK YOU!!! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:03, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Where to put??? You can add it to the GOP page, but you have to put some part of it on Breaking News.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:17, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :FYI, I created a sub-directory for your stuff: United States Republican Party/Election Victories--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:25, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::First off, it better not be locked to you, it's only supposed to be locked to anons...also, I don't see a problem posting truthiness that important every where you can...or at least link to it from several places...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:30, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Crist Idea When I went snooping for pics to add to your page (nothing beats your excellent Crist-Foley pic, btw) the first thing that popped up from the google was a picture of some South Beach fellas looking like they were at a party. My suggestion is that you try to add something about his "victory" party or something to get some very gay photos...just a thought...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:20, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :I skipped right over it because it didn't have him in the pic, but the bois in the pic I saw looked like all they needed was just the right caption...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:29, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::OMG! I just saw your pic...I can hear the throbbing techno now...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:01, 8 November 2006 (UTC) : OK. I've run dry on innuendo for the moment. Must eat. Add any spit'n'polish you'd like (well... I guess that would work as innuendo). Must eat. Back in a while. --seaRob 01:50, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::I didn't think this asshole was going to win, what the fuck is wrong with the people in Floriduh?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:17, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Another pic suggestion, Image:Williams und Lane.jpg, only if you can use it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:51, 9 November 2006 (UTC) I just sent a note to Huffingtonpost.com About your found pic and article on Miss Crist.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:39, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :I got a letter posted on Buzzflash.com and got a few hits yesterday from it...hope we get more from your blog!!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:02, 7 November 2006 (UTC) : Almost makes one with for obnoxious auto-play music, eh? --seaRob 01:02, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::HELLYEAH! (thump, thump, thump)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:03, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Dictionary tag I created a tag for "words" that will form a Category:Dictionary. It is called "dic". --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:46, 7 November 2006 (UTC) : Thanks. I'll put it on there. --seaRob 20:49, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Rr-Master-Tweak & Bill Gates is going to be working on Bill Gates from a young 1337-American perspective. Give him suggestions on Talk:Bill Gates.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:30, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Sexy tag That love-making article is sexy, I think you should tag it as such.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:00, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Fox pic He doesn't look like he's shaking in that picture...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:44, 6 November 2006 (UTC) : That might be proof. But I could always fix that. --01:09, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Done and done I fix'd up Montana per your wishes. --Fuzzy 07:19, 5 November 2006 (UTC) New tag I just created a tag called "media" for people like Blair, please use as you please.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:09, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Caption You're welcome--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:42, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Zoo I just created a tag for animals, so they will be placed in Wikiality.com's Zoo. They are to be placed on pages about animals. I was going to put it on "Buffalo" but it will mess up your pages. If you get a chance, try putting it in there and move the pics to your satisfaction.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:44, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Montana It is showing on my screen...it is #2, we just added Acadian.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:12, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :I just found where Montana was missing and added, thank you for the heads-up. Featured Articles--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:12, 1 November 2006 (UTC)